Avatar:The last truth and dare bender
by Supersonicman96
Summary: A truth and dare fic for the avatar characters.Send in loads of reviews.
1. introduction

Super: hey to you all. im making my very first truth and dare fic. Let me explain to all who don't know about truth and dare fics. You send in reviews that say what you want the characters to admit and stuff you want them to do. So send in lotsa reviews okay. Bye.

* * *

**Bad way to start it I know but like I said earlier, this is my first truth and dare fic.**


	2. Well Katara

Super: its me again and so far we only have one review and it's a truth. So here it is.

**Vampirewithasecret: Truth: I just want to know who Katara likes...sorry I am not much of a truth or dare person.**

Super: So Katara, who do you like?

Katara: Um well im really not looking for a relationship.

Aang: But you kissed me at the end of the war.

Katara: Well I

Jet: And you kept staring at me.

Katara: But I was

Toph: I can tell your lying Katara, now tell the truth.

Katara: Okay the truth is

Sokka: Wait, you kissed a twelve year old? WOW.

Katara: Yes I

Jet: Answer the question Katara, who do you like?

Katara: I like Aang okay! I like Aang and I kissed him three times okay, happy?

Everyone: *staring at her*

Super: Moar reviews please.


	3. Toph's moment to shine

Super: Im here again and this time, we have a lot more reviews.

Zuko: you only have three more.

Super: I know that, but to me that's a lot more. So here's the first one.

**Mai4eternity: dare: toph to hang upside down**

Toph: Wait im not going to hang upside down

*epic bending fight*

Toph:*hanging upside down by a rope* When I get down here, im going to kick all your butts.

Sokka: hehe, the blood is rushing to her head. She looks like a tomato with a body.

Toph: grrr

Super: Next one.

**Vampirewithasecret: truth: ummmm... I have a truth for toph. Do you like being a earth bender?**

Toph: Yeah, I like being an earth bender. it's the only way I can see. Plus I can use it against idiots like Sokka.

Sokka: Hey!

Super: Next and last.

**Zutaraluvr10: dare: I dare Sokka to make-out with Toph.**

Sokka: What, no way im with Suki all the way. I don't care if it's a dare im not gonna

Toph: *grabs sokka by the arm and starts making-out with him*

Everyone except for Suki, Sokka, and Toph: *Holding back Suki*

Toph: *Ends make-out and then earth bends Sokka into the ground:

Super: Well this was a weird chapter. Hope to have some more reviews.


	4. Really Awkward

_Super: Well we are back after some free relax time. Now here are the reviews._

**_Mai4eternity: Truth: I have a truth for Sokka: which do you like best: space sword, boomerang, or Suki?_**

**_Here's a truth for Zuko: what's the best part about having the same job as Toph and Katara?_**

_Suki: We already know the answer right Sokka?_

_Sokka: *thinking*_

_Suki: *waiting*_

_Sokka: *thinking it over*_

_Suki: *turning red with anger*_

_Sokka: Well my space sword is the most awesome sword in the world but boomerang always comes back._

_Suki: *Fuming with anger*_

_Sokka: Out of the two which is my favorite._

_Suki: *grabs Sokka and drags him away*_

_Sokka: *screams in pain and then comes back with a black eye* Suki is my favorite._

_Super: *scared* well um Zuko, what's the best part about having the same job._

Zuko: Well for starters, I don't need to worry about anyone saying they have a better job and I can give them a few pointers on how to teach him.

Toph: you mean we can give you some pointers.

Zuko: hey I don't need any pointers!

Katara: Hey, we're the one's that taught him first.

Zuko: But I had a harder time teaching him!

Toph: It was harder for me.

Zuko: How was it harder for your?

Toph: He had to go through a earth bending montage and keep Boomer rang guy from getting killed.

Katara: But we had to deal with pirates so that he could learn the water whip, and he had to find a way for me to get my training.

Zuko: But we had to travel to an ancient civilization to learn the true fire bending and he had to train everyday.

Katara: Well Aang can tell us which one was harder

*Every one staring at Aang*

Aang: *Drinking water melon juice but notices that everyone is staring at him.*

Super: To add some more awkwardness to the story, lets see the next review

**Anonymous: Dare: Katara kiss sokka.**

Katara, Sokka, Suki, Yue, and Aang: They can't kiss, they're brother and sister.

Zuko: Actually I want to see them kiss.

Toph: Same here.

Every one except Katara, Sokka, Suki, Yue, and Aang: Yeah we all wanna see it.

Super: your out voted, so you have to kiss.

Sokka, and Katara: No way.

* Toph earth bends them together till they kiss*

Katara and Sokka: *Spitting out…spit*

Super: Please send in moar reviews.


	5. Longest chapter by far

Super: We are back and this time, we have loads of reviews, and I mean loads of reviews so lets get started.

**BriannaLiz:**

**Dare: Katara: I dare you to kiss Zuko**

**Truth:****Toph: Are there any guys you like?**

**Truth: Sokka: Why the second Yue left you started chasing after Suki? **

**Dare: Sokka: I dare you to run around outside yelling at random strangers to "not put their rabaroos in their pants"**

**Truth: Aang: WHY DON'T YOU LIKE TOPH!**

**Truth: Haru: Are you gay?**

Katara: No im not going to have me kiss some one else I don't like.

Sokka: What about in the super deformed shorts.

Katara: That doesn't count.

Toph: Yeah it does.

Katara: Quiet you.

Aang: I agree with Katara, it doesn't count.

Zuko: Don't I have a say in whether I want to or not.

Toph: No. *earth bends Katara into Zuko and earth bends Zuko into Katara*

Katara and Zuko: *kissing*

Aang and Mai: *mad*

Katara: YUCK *starts spitting*

Zuko: Eh

Super: Toph are their any guys you like?

Toph: Lets see, I like Sokka, Zuko, The Duke, and at some point, Aang.

Sokka, Zuko, The Duke, and Aang: *Blushing*

Super: Well, she was honest. So Sokka, why did you start chasing after Suki, after Yue left.

Sokka: I didn't start chasing Suki after Yue died, It took me forever to get over that.

Aang: But you still chased after Suki.

Sokka: But I denied a kiss from Suki.

Aang: But then you accepted a kiss the next day.

Sokka: What about you, it didn't seem like you missed Appa so much.

Everyone: *staring at Sokka like he's crazy*

Sokka: Any ways, the reason I went after Suki was because I knew I had to go on with my life.

Super: Sokka, you know what you have to do right?

Sokka: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what I have to do. *runs out side and runs towards a group of strangers* DON'T PUT YOUR RABAROO'S IN YOUR PANTS. *looks at another stranger* HEY YOU, DON'T PUT YOUR RABAROO 'S IN YOUR PANTS.

Super: um well Aang, why don't you like Toph.

Aang: Well um I don't like Toph because um she likes The duke.

Toph: Your lying, you kinda like me.

Aang: N-no I don't.

Toph: *Raises an Eyebrow* Yeah you do.

Aang: um.

Super: Haru, are you gay?

Haru: NO! What made you say that.

Super: It's a review.

Haru: Well any ways, im straight.

Toph: Your Bi.

Haru: No im not.

Toph: I don't even need to feel the earth to tell that your lying, I can hear it in your voice.

Super: Now normally we would have ended this chapter by now but unlike last time, we have more reviews.

**Toph15AVATAR:**

**Dare: I dare Toph to wear shoes for the rest of the night.*evil Laugh***

**Truth: Suki: is it true that you've been a Kyoshi warrior since you were eight?**

Toph: if any of you even try to put shoes on me, I'll roll your entire hands.

*After a battle to get the shoes on her*

Toph: As soon as I find you, I'll rip your feet off. *walks into a wall*

Super: Suki, have you been a kyoshi warrior since you were eight?

Suki: Actually, I've been training to be a Kyoshi since I was eight.

*every one looks at Toph to make sure she's not lying*

Toph: *just stands there*

Aang: Um Toph, is Suki lying?

Toph: I don't know, I can't feel anything because of these stupid shoes.

Super: Next review.

**donnacrunch:**

**Truth: I want to know who Zuko thinks is the hottest girl in the gaang.**

**Dare: Have Katara and Suki make out.**

Zuko: I'd have to say um, Suki.

Everyone: *shocked and surprised*

Sokka: Aren't you scared that your girl friend is gonna beat you up.

Zuko: Mai doesn't show any emotion remember?

Mai: What ever.

Katara: Im not gonna make out with Suki, I refuse to make out with her.

Suki: Me to, im into boys.

Super: Lets have a vote.

All boys: *Voted yes*

All girls: *Voted no*

Super: Im not sure how many boys and girls there are but I believe that there are more boys so you have to make- out.

Katara: Im not going to do it.

Super: Sorry but you have to under the rules of truth and dare, if you refuse then something will happen so that it will happen.

Suki: That's not true.

*katara's necklace falls and Suki's fans fall, when they bend over, they make out with each other*

Super: Told you. Next one from the user that gives us the most reviews.

**Mai4eternity:**

**Katara: Dare: rap about how much Zuko annoys you**

**Toph: Truth: what was your favorite childhood toy**

**Aang: Dare: sit still for an hour, but don't meditate. **

**Sokka: Truth: when was the last time you ate something healthy, as in veggies?**

**Mai: Truth: DO YOU CUT YOURSELF?**

**Jet: Dare: let Sokka play with your hook swords; losing and/or breaking them**

Katara: Im not that good at rapping.

Super: Well im not good at rapping either but im still including it.

*Music starts playing*

Katara: Living in the cold, feeling like a star,

When an evil man with a scar,

Comes to my tribe yelling where's the avatar,

He acted like he was tough,

Saying he had the stuff,

But he wasn't buff,

*instrumental break*

Later on,

We have a one on one,

I beat him first,

But he later bursts,

And takes Aang,

Im yelling dang,

So me and the gang,

Go searching for Aang,

Found him in a blizzard,

And Zoo's being bitter,

*instrumental break*

Few months later,

I was recognized as the debater,

When the traitor,

Comes asking to join,

Wanna kick him in the groin,

And he tried to prove himself,

But he was like a broken shelf,

He could hold out,

So he pouts

*ends*

Everyone: *just shocked*

Super: Well that was….awkward. In case anyone forgot, the next one is what Toph's favorite, child hood toy was.

Toph: *staring at wall* I guess it would be, my old wooden badger mole toy.

Super: Alright now Aang, sit still for an hour without meditating.

Aang: That should be easy.

*one minute later*

Aang: well how long was that?

Super: One minute.

Aang: Just one minute?

Zuko: He did better then I thought.

Toph: Yeah, I thought he could only last 5 seconds.

Aang: I can't believe you guys.

Katara: Yeah don't be so rude.

Aang: thank you Katara.

Katara: Yeah, give him some credit, I thought he would only last 30 seconds, he did twice as better as I thought.

Aang: KATARA.

Katara: Im being honest.

Super: So Sokka, when did you last eat some thing healthy like veggies.

Sokka: *comes back from telling strangers "NOT TO PUT THEIR RABBAROO'S IN THEIR PANTS"* Um I'd have to say when we went to the southern air temple.

Aang: THAT WAS MONTHS AGO.

Sokka: Yeah.

Super: Wow, months ago. So um, Mai…..DO YOU CUT YOUR SELF.

Mai: Only when im bored.

Sokka: Which would be…..always.

Mai:*with new cut marks on her arms* Yeah why.

Super: Well that was obvious. Jet you have to give Sokka your hook swords.

Jet: no way, they are my most valuable treasures see? *Holds out nothing* What where'd they go?

Sokka: *Using hook swords to cut meat, scratch back, and to paint walls.*

Jet: Okay Sokka, I think you had enough time with them.

Sokka: *Using it to brush teeth* I guess so. *Walks towards you but then trips over a rock and it snaps in half against the wall and falls down a incinerator chute.*

Jet: Wh-what just happened?

Aang: your hook swords just snapped in half and then fell down a incinerator chute.

Jet: *gasps*

Super: Next review, Yippy.

**Monkey41:**

**Dare: *evil laugh* I want to see Zuko run through the nearest town with Sokka's underwear on his head, drinking banana and onion juice while expressing his desire to kiss a large, man- eating platypus bear at the top of his lungs!**

Zuko: Im not going to do that.

Super: It will happen eventually.

Zuko: I don't see how it will happen in any way.

Hama: Take this fire nation scum. *Blood bends Zuko and makes him wear Sokka's underwear on his head *

Zuko: *runs over to guru Pathik and takes a bowl of banana and onion juice, then runs around in the city* MY DESIRE IS TO KISS A LARGE, MAN-EATING PLATYPUS BEAR. *drinks the banana and onion juice*

Super: Well that one was a little strange. Now for our, sadly last review.

**Chloe**

**I have five dares. **

**1 Dare- Katara kiss Haru**

**2 Dare- Turn Jet tiny and Katara squish him like a bug he is!**

**3 Dare- Aang push jet off a cliff**

**4 Dare- Aang go into avatar state and chase Zuko off a long cliff**

**5 Truth- Toph is if true if you love Sokka?**

**6 Dare- Haru kiss Katara ok maybe to much but please use all of these *puppy dog eyes***

Katara: Okay, I'll kiss Haru.

Aang: Wait, your not going down with a fight.

Katara: No why?

Aang: Because I would go down with a fight.

Katara: Normally I would but I decided to just get it over with.

Aang: *kinda mad*

Katara: *Kisses Haru*

Jet: How are you going to turn me tiny, its impossible.

Super: Well, you see I have special host powers so I can like this *turns Jet tiny*

Katara: *Steps on Jet* That's for trying to hurt those innocent people.

Super: *brings Jet back to life near a cliff*

Jet: Thanks for bringing me back.

Aang: *comes close to Jet and pushes him off* That's for trying to steal away Katara.

Zuko: Well um how is Aang going to get into the avatar state.

Super: Something will happen so that he does.

Zuko: like what *puts hands out and one hand slaps Katara*

Aang: *gets so mad that he gets into the avatar state and chases Zuko off a cliff*

Super: So is it true that you like Sokka?

Toph: *still staring at wall* Yeah I do.

Suki: Um don't you think that you should move on.

Toph: No, one day, you'll realize that you can do better and then you'll dump him.

Suki and Sokka: *speechless*

Aang: Well since, Haru and Katara kissed already, we don't need to do the last dare.

Super: Actually, Katara made the move before Haru so now Haru needs to make the move.

Haru: *kisses Katara*

Aang: *fuming with Aanger*

Super: This was by far are longest chapter with the most reviews. Can't wait for the next reviews.


	6. My return from Oblivion

Hey its me again. I know I haven't been active for two years now, I've been procrastinating with both new stuff and i've been writing more serious and less funny things. So right now, i'm alittle shuffled up with the dares. So please, if you have a dare, repost it. Btw, can you all keep it alittle less extreme, like characters engaging in certain "acts". I want to start one of my first stories with more funny things and alitle less racy. Thank you.


	7. painfully awkward situations

Me: Holy cow! I've been lazy lately and despite what I said about me being more active, I haven't written anything...at all. But no more lies, this one is for real. I will be more active. Don't believe me? Well to prove it, I'm going to do three users requests.

Zuko: Shame, I was enjoying the peace and quiet.

Sokka: Does it have to begin again?

Me:...Yes, it does. So here we go

Mai4Zuko: -i dare Zuko to flirt with toph and try to kiss toph!

-is it true zuko that on the first day after the war you had it with Mai? *blushes Mai/Zuko*

-katara who do you like and made out with?

-who does everyone over here like and you have to say?

-i dare sokka to try to steel Jets knives things or whatever that thing is!

-Mai why don't you show your emotions?  
Plsssss. Post these they are realyy good so preety pls with a cherry on top :D

Me: In all honesty, I did this for the cherry on top of...what ever the cherry is on. So okay than Zuko, commence with the flirtations.

Zuko: Wha- No, I won't do it.

Me: Why not?

Zuko: I'm already in a relationship and she is really young.

Me: Well it'll happen either way and usually in a way you won't like. Take your pick.

Zuko: Fine *ahem* So Toph, com e here often?

Toph:...I'm stuck here for a entire chapter, I don't come here often.

Zuko: Oh well... Did you fall out of the sky because you're an angel.

Toph: *Does that move we see her do in the earth bender fight with the boulder*

Zuko: *Flies away*

Me: Well...We might have to wait for Zuko to return for the next one so lets go to three. Tell us Katara and be honest.

Sokka: Who do you like, is it Jet, Aang, Zukko?

Katara: Uh *blushes*

Jet: I think it's obvious.

Aang: What do you mean by that. She kissed me at the end.

Katara: Guys please.

Zuko: *Far away* The developer's said that I was originally her love interest so it's obvious she has feelings for me.

Katara: Wait.

All three: Katara, tell us!

Katara: *Smoke comes out of ear*

Me: oh my, I'm a heartless monster...so next one.

Aang: Katara

Jet: Katara

Sokka: Suki

Suki: Sokka

Princess Yue: Sokka

Me: this is awkward. Since there are a lot of avatar characters and zuko is still far away. Lets go to the next one. Good luck Sokka.

Sokka: *Slowly reaches for the knife things*

Jet: *Notices and pulls them out*

Sokka: *Pulls out sword and fights with jet*

Me: Well this is entertaining, hey Zukko is back. Yay, okay so tell us about the mai thing.

Zukko: Uh, no though we did enjoy a normal girlfriend, boyfriend life.

Me: oh...well that wasn't nearly as funny as I would have thought. Shame.

Jet: hey Mai, why don't you have emotions? Seriously, I don't think you have ever shown any emotion...at all.

Zuko: Hey, don't ask her that, I'm the only one who knows that.

Mai: Why can't I answer that, do you control me now?

Zuko Wha- what, n-no I was just defending you.

Jet: But she has to answer, it's part of the game.

Mai: Fine, I do have emotion, I just show it to certain people though.

Me: Okay than, that is one user, on to the next.

Thisisme98: My dare is that everyone has to tell the others a mean thing they thought about each member of the gaang while traveling together: THIS DARE GOES FOR ALL OF THEM

Me: Well I'm assuming he/she was refering to Aang's team because s/he said Gaang so let's all be honest here. Let us begin

Sokka: Wait, when did it become his team?

Me: never mind that.

Aang: katara, really confusing. Sokka, a little rude sometimes, Toph, very rough, Zuko, strict.

Katara: Aang, very naive, Sokka, way to goofy, Toph, very mean, Zuko, untrustworthy.

Sokka: Aang, weird kid. Katara, serious sister, Toph, honestly, nothing I can think of. Zuko, dangerous.

Toph: Aang, too soft, Katara, too nice, Sokka, goofy.

Zukko: Aang, a little lazy. Katara, not trusting. Sokka, goofy. Toph, very direct.

Sokka: Do you all really think I'm goofy.

Me: Yes but that's what we love about you. Okay, final one and thank goodness, my fingers hurt like crazy.

SiFi freak: Dare: Aang and Katara have to share the bottom of a bunk bed, in their swimwear, with Sokka on top. Aang and Katara must pull pranks on Sokka or make noises from their bunk while Sokka's reaction is being recorded for the gang to wach at the beginning of the next chapter. Sokka can only know about the sleeping arrangements, not the pranks and/or noises that must happen, and is not allowed to try and interfere with what ever they are doing.  
Truth: Katara: how many kids dou you want, how maney benders, and what elements will they bend?

Me: Okay than, we already did the dare, the reason I haven't shown it to you in this chapter is to suprise you all in the next chapter. Believe me, it'll be good. But Katara, be honest about it.

Katara: Umm, maybe three or four.

Aang: What about the bending?

Katara: Umm, if there are four of them, I would want three to be water benders.

Aang: B-But what about the airbenders, should there be more airbenders than water benders?

Katara: It would be good to have more than one water bender in the southern water tribe.

Aang: It would be good to have more than one airbender in the world.

Sokka: Why not have two water benders and two air benders?

Katara:...He has a point.

Aang: yeah, but how will you get them?

Me: Oh...no one told Aang where...wow, thought someone told him by now. This is awkward.

Aang: Why?

Me: N-no reason but I'm sorry to say this but I can't do the other set of dares and truths you wrote. I'm trying to keep this at a rated T level and doing that dare would be a little to mature for the rating. Sorry. So I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter and always leave a constructive criticism and don't take these chapters seriously, they are just for humor. Thanks for reading and always leave a request and I will always try to get to them.

Korra: hey what's happening here?

Me: Oh, well that was random, but on the bright side, we have a new set of characters so yay.


	8. Personal family choices

Me: Hello again and like I said, this chapter has been released for Friday. But before we start off, I do remember the last dare from the last chapter and it was to show Sokka's reaction to the clip.

Sokka: Wait, you were recording me?! \

Me: Yes, I generally try to break the privacy of characters. So lets see.

Video: *Sokka sleeping on the top bunk. Katara and Aang whispering. Katara water bends water onto bed sheet*

Sokka: That was you?! T-that's not right, I honestly thought...

Toph: That a grown teenager still wets the bed?

Me: Why would you worry about that, honestly?

Sokka: I don't want to talk about it.

Me: *Snickers* Okay then, now lets officially begin,

**Agarfinkel:**

**Truths:  
1. Yue- how jealous do you get when you see Sokka kissing Suki?  
2. Lin Bei Fong- who was your father?  
3. Iroh (Zuko's grandson from Legend Korra)- who was your grandmother (a.k.a. Zuko's wife)  
4. Aang and Katara- since you named two of your kids, Kya and Bumi, after people you met, who did you name Tenzin after?Dares:  
1. Everyone from Avatar the Last Airbender except for Sokka, Aang, Katara, Suki, Zuko, and Toph- watch the play "The Boy in the Iceberg" (the Ember Island play that made fun of the Avatar characters) and see how they portrayed you  
2. Sokka- drink a gallon of cactus (I want see you go into that cactus juice mode again)  
3. Bolin- sneak up behind Toph and try to scare her  
4. Asami- kick your father in the groin for what he has done**

Me: So how do you feel Yue?

Yue: I understand completely, I died, well I thought I did, and he had to move on.

Suki: I'm glad you understand. *Kisses Sokka*

Yue: GET OFF OF HIM YOU THIEF!

Everyone:...

Me: Okay, that was random (And out of character) So Lin, first off, welcome and prepare to answer questions you don't want to answer. So who is your father?

Lin: My father was a ruler, a great soldier, and a former low life who went on to do what is right.

Zuko: What kind of answer is that?

Me; The type of answer I want you to guess at. So Iroh, who is your grandmother?

Iroh: You know what, I don't really know.

Me; Not you Iroh, other Iroh, who we refer to as General Iroh.

Gen. Iroh: Her name was Mai, she was a well meaning woman, though for the most part, she didn't really express herself.

Me: You mean her *Points*

Gen. Iroh: Hmmm, I think so.

Me: It is, it really is! How are you not sure?

Gen. Iroh: Well, she seems too young.

Me: You're looking at young Mai, what did you expect?! I mean...never mind. Next one. Who is Tenzin named after.

Katara: Well, we had to name one child a unique name, otherwise, there would be no new names out there.

Aang: Katara.

Katara: So we decided to name him Tenzin, something really unique. No one else has that name.

Aang: Actually...I named him after this one person I met.

Katara:...What, why?

Aang: Well he seemed really nice and where he lived, it was a rare name.

Katara: When did you meet him?

Aang:...In the fire nation when we were disguised. One of the students.

Katara:...You named one of our children...after a random fire nation kid.

Aang:...Yes.

Me: Well that mystery has been solved. Now for all of your favorite parts, the dares. Everyone except those who already did, watch the "Boy in the iceberg"

*After that ordeal*

Me: how was it?

Bumi: Fid you see the muscles on me, haha *snort* ha

Jet:...Um, was I really that bad?

Katara: basically

Azula: My actor was weak and pathetic, she would never survive as me.

Ty Lee: At least your person was like you, did anyone even know if that was me?

Mai: That was...interesting.

Ozai: I'm not that loud, nor am I an idiot. They will pay for potraying the Phoenix king like that.

Yue: Nothing could have been worse than that.

Me: How about "The Last Airbender" movie?

Zuko:...Good point.

Me: Now Sokka, drink some of this delicious cactus juice again.

Sokka: No, that stuff drives people crazy. I don't want to be like that.

Toph: You already are crazy.

Sokka: W-Well, not as crazy as that stuff. I'm not drinking it.

Toph: *Forces him to drink it*

Sokka:...hmm, maybe I've become better than the juice *begins*

Aang: How are you feeling Sokka?

Sokka: Like Ozai flying underwater.

Aang: oh boy.

Me: Well, lets enjoy that for the remainder of this chapter. Now Asami, show your father how you really feel.

Hiroshi: Nonsense, despite the justice I tried to bring, she is still my daughter and she would never...

Asami: *Kicks in groin* WHAT YOU DID WAS TERRIBLE AND YOU KNOW IT!

Hiroshi: Aurgh

Me: Okay, next one.

**TerraxAqua:**

**truth: suki and katara - why are you barefoot so often? :P do you hate socks? :o**

Katara: What do you mean, I wear shoes.

Suki: Same here.

Me: Terra said barefoot, as in no socks.

Sokka: HA, you've just been served, like ice cubes on Momos back *falls on sides and rolls away*

Me:...Um thanks for that...Sokka. Now that I'm looking at it, I don't remember seeing Socks in the first series.

Sokka: That's because I invented them. Think about it. Socks, Sokka...ahh.

Me:...I don't think so.

Sokka: Deny it all you want, but everything with the 'Sok' sound is invented by me. Socks, Soccer, sacks.

Aang: That didn't have a sok sound.

Sokka: So why did I invent it. Anything that sets on fire was made by me as well.

Me: Um Okay, that cactus juice is getting real bad.

**SiFi freak:**

**Dare: Sokka has to give Aang the talk some where private.**

Me: Now normally, we would do this dare, but seeing Sokka's condition right now, I think that...

Sokka: Don't worry, I can still give Aang the talk. In fact, I'll do it right now.

Me: Um, that won't be necessary, plus SiFi said in private and we want our Cherokee friend to be pleased.

Sokka: I'm sure he won't mind. Now Aang, I'm about to tell you where children come from. Now you remember that space rock, right?

Aang: Um, yes.

Sokka: Good, now when a man and women get married, the great benders of space learn of this and get to work making a child. The Space earthbenders form the body out of space rock, the space waterbenders put the vital liquids in the rock, blood and what not, then they launch the rock to earth. The space fire benders than set fire to the rock, breaking it down to a human form. By the time the rock gets to earth, it is a human. Finally, the airbenders of space breath life into the child. Did that answer the dare?

Aang:...No, not at all. None of that would make since.

Me: And it never will, though that is all we have for now. SiFi, if you want to have a true private talk for Aang, just ask and I'll incorporate that into the next story. Thanks for your time everyone and keep sending in more reviews.

Hiroshi: Please don't.

Sokka: Bye all you flying Bisons.


	9. The Blind, the crazy, and the horrified!

Me: Hello once again readers. Here is another chapter to the glorious Truth or dare which has fallen in glory from when I first wrote this. The reason for that is mostly because I didn't bother to write a chapter in a few years. Lately you've noticed that I've been writing again and so long as people send in truths and dares, I can continue to write. So let us begin with two dares.

**Cipher: Dare: Take away all the gangs bending and give Sokka, water bending.**  
**Dare: blind everyone but give Toph the ability to see.**

Aang: Wait how will you do that. I can take away someones bending, but I can't give it to people.

Me: Have no fair young avatar, for I myself am a bender.

Zuko: Of what.

Me: I am...A REALITY BENDER!

Katara:...I don't think that's an actual thing.

Me: O really? *Takes away everyones bending* Haha!

Aang: W-what?! How did you do that?

Me: I told you, I bend reality. Now watch this. *Gives Sokka Water bending*

Sokka: Wait did you just...

Me: Think fast *throws water at him*

Sokka: *Water bends it to a ball* Wuh? I-I can Water bend now? This...is...AWESOME!

Katara: I thought you hated water bending?

Sokka: Until I got it! *Makes water whip fly around room*

Me: Are you not amazed by my powers yet? Now behold more of it! *Makes everyone blind than makes Toph see*

Katara: AHH, please stop!

Sokka: I don't care, I can still water bend *Hits Zuko with Water whip*

Toph: Wow, you guys are really...

Katara: What's that suppose to mean?

Toph: You know. I don't think I can get used to this.

Me: Okay, that was actually really short but we have a request from a truth or dare veteran.

**Si Fi Freak:Dare: Sokka has to give Aang the talk some where private.**

Sokka: Um, I can't do it now, since for one I'm blind and two, I just got awesome bending!

Me: Nope, no more stalling, you have to do it now, but in private.

Sokka: Okay, come over here Aang.

Aang: *walking with sokka* He isn't going to talk to me about benders in space again is he?

Me; I almost feel bad for the kid. *Waits a couple of minutes.*

*Aang and Sokka come back*

Me: Well?

Aang:...

Katara: Aang, are you okay?

Aang: I-I'm f-fine. I-I just need to...lay down for a second. T-That's all. *Walks off screen*

Toph: I guess it could have been worse.

Aang: WHY, TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE!

Me: never mind. Well tune in for the next chapter of Avatar: Truth or Dare Ben *knocked out by Water Whip*

Sokka: We're free, guys follow me!

*Everyone runs around blind for a second but eventually escape.*


	10. Aang's Dilema

Me: Hello once again, I am back once again for another chapter, by the way, septmeber 20th was my birthday.

Aang: Happy late Birthday

Katara: Wow, 17 already.

Zuko: Do you feel old yet?

Me: Nope, I live out my child hood tendencies by writing this story.

Ozai: That actually explains a lot.

Me: Now we only have one comment today but it's a pretty size able one. Now it's time to do these truths and dares while listening to Can't hold us on Youtube.

Sokka:...What's Youtube?

Me: No time for explaining what is far ahead of your time, we have truths and dares to do.

**HoneyC**

**Truth:Jet, what really happened to you after the gaang left you with long-shot and smellerbee in the Dai Lee headquarters? Did you die? Truth: Aang, if you had to kill one person on your team ( Toph, Katara, Sokka, Suki, or Zuko) who would you pick and why?Truth: Zuko, what was up with that ponytail in book 1?Truth: Team Avatar, if you could have any other type of bending (or have bending period) which would you pick? **  
**Truth: Super, Why are you so awesome?Dare: Team Avatar, impersonate one person from the entire : Toph, Hold hands with twinkletoes until the end of the chapter. . . And tell him how much you love him.**

Me: So Jet, please tell us what happened back there, is it true you died there?

Jet: Actually the Rock only crushed my legs. I survived, but I was in complete agony.

Aang: Oh no.

Katara: Wow, I'm, I'm sorry to hear that.

Jet: I was able to crawl away and I was about to escape when the Dai Lee found me. That is where they killed me.

Me:...Wow...I'm depressed now. Uh, this was suppose to be funny, not depressing. Lets...lets go to the next truth. Aang, who would you kill on your team and why?

Aang: Wait, kill, I would never kill any of my friends.

Me: But you do have to answer the question, I'm not asking you to kill them.

Aang: Okay, I'll try. I think it would have to be Zuko...no Sokka, Wait Toph...no wait, It's definantly Zuko...wait I change my mind it has to be...

Me: While we wait for Aang to make a choice, Zuko, what was with the pony tail?

Zuko: At the time when I left, that was the style in the fire nation.

Ozai: Well, I've been meaning to tell you this but, shortly after you left, it went out of style.

Zuko: What, but I've had that hair cut for most of my fire nation life, I was planning on getting it back and now you tell me, it's out of style?

Ozai: Yes.

Me: Okay, so Zuko had a hair style that no one else had. That in itself is an achievement. Now the next truth.

Toph: Earth bending is all that I need. It's every where so I don't have to worry about losing it like water benders. You can't control Fire like you can earth and it isn't as light and caring as Air bending.

Katara: I'm good with Water bending...though air bending, to fly through the air, that would be a dream.

Suki: Air Bender.

Aang: Should I kill Katara...no, I would never do that, so now I'm stuck between Zuko and...

Sokka: Earth Bending...No fire bending...water bending actually...I don't know.

Zuko: Avatar.

Katara: There's always that one guy that says the Avatar.

Zuko: You know you would want to be the avatar, your just afraid to say it.

Me: I don't think that was an option actually, and I know no one asked me, but water bender for me. Now the last truth. Super, why are you so awesome? Aww, you got me blushing, thank you so much.

Ammon: I see flattery still effects people, even if it's out right lying.

Me: Hey, no need to be rude just because you died. Well to answer the question, I eat a delicious and hardy bowl of awesome-Os.

Ozai: And he always makes sure to be humble.

Me:...Though, I'm just an average writer to. Now it's time for the dares. Team Avatar, impersonate one person from the series.

Toph: Oh Look, I'm Aang and I don't stand and fight, I just fly around because. *Jumps around*

Katara: I'm Zuko, I only need one thing in life. HONOR!

Zuko: Hey, that's not true!

Katara: Lighten up, it's a dare.

Zuko: Well then how is this? I'm Katara and I thought an air bender could teach me water bending and I have trust issues.

Katara: That was just rude!

Suki: I'm Sokka, and I'm the best looking swordsman out there.

Sokka: Thanks Suki, now guess who I am. Food, I always need food everyday and I make horrible food puns.

Me:...are you impersonating yourself?

Sokka: No, I'm impersonating the Sokka actor from the ember island play.

Toph: I think that's just you.

Sokka: Hey!

Me:Now it's time for the last dare. Toph, hold Aang's hand and tell him you love him.

Toph: Ugh, I don't want to!

Me: It wasn't really a choice. Come on, if you do, I'll give you some Toph snacks.

Toph:...Am I a pet who just does things for treats?

Me: Well, no but I just thought that you would like them.

Toph: What ever *Takes bag of Toph snacks and holds Aangs hand*

Aang: But Sokka was mean to me because...Toph what are you doing?

Me: Go on, tell him.

Toph: Aang, I l-lo...looo...

Aang: You what?

Toph: I lo-lo-loooo...*Punches Aang in the arm*

Aang: Ow, what was that for?

Toph: That's how I say it.

Me:...Well, I can't argue with that.


End file.
